PBS Kids Sprout
PBS Kids Sprout (sometimes referred to as PBS Sprout, Kids Sprout, or just Sprout) is a U.S. digital cable television channel, video-on-demand (VOD) service, and website providing PBS Kids shows and original programming for preschoolers and their families. Sprout launched initially as a VOD service on April 4, 2005, and later as a cable and satellite channel on September 26, 2005. Sprout is co-owned by Sesame Workshop, Apax Partners, PBS and NBCUniversal, through their licensee, Children's Network, LLC. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PBS_Kids_Sprout&action=edit&section=1 edit Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by PBS Kids Sprout http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PBS_Kids_Sprout&action=edit&section=2 edit Personalities http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PBS_Kids_Sprout&action=edit&section=3 edit Wiggly Waffle *The Wiggles host this new show from 6:00 AM to 9:00 AM. The Wiggles are: *'Murray' Murray Cook *'Anthony' Anthony Field *'Jeff' Jeff Fatt *'Sam' Sam Moran *'Captain Feathersword' Paul Paddick *'JB' Lachlan McCarthy http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PBS_Kids_Sprout&action=edit&section=4 edit The Sunny Side Up Show The Sunny Side Up Show is aired from 9:00 AM to 12noon. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PBS_Kids_Sprout&action=edit&section=5 edit Current hosts *'Kelly' (Kelly Vrooman), Sean (Sean Roach), Dennisha (Dennisha Pratt) and Carly (Carly Ciarrocchi) are the four human hosts of The Sunny Side Up Show, which premiered on September 26, 2007. On a rotating schedule (one of them hosts each week), they introduce programs and lead themed activities, along with co-host puppet Chica and an occasional guest co-host such as Elmo, Barney, or Big Bird. Regular features include "The Good Egg Awards", celebrating the accomplishments of "Sproutlets" (viewers); "Manners With Molly", a weekly etiquette question appropriate for the preschool set; and a several-times-daily celebration of viewer birthdays, with a crawl of names and ages traveling across the bottom of the screen. *'Chica' is a chicken puppet who co-hosts The Sunny Side Up Show with Kelly, Sean, Dennisha and Carly. She lives in a place called The Sunshine Barn, and cannot speak but can cluck like a chicken. Her character was introduced on the aforementioned premiere of The Sunny Side Up Show. She also makes occasional appearances on the "Sprout Sharing Show". *'Mr. Mailman' is a cartoon character who delivers birthday cards and mail. Originally a part of The Birthday Show, the character was then featured in The Many Adventures of Mr. Mailman. Mr. Mailman and his daily duties were absorbed into The Sunny Side Up Show on September 26, 2007. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PBS_Kids_Sprout&action=edit&section=6 edit Previous hosts *'Kevin' (Kevin Yamada) left the show on December 25th, 2009. During his final appearance, he informed the viewers that he was moving away to the big city (New York City) and he wasn't going to play with Chica in the Sunshine Barn anymore. He hosted the Birthday Show before The Sunny Side Up Show. He was replaced by Dennisha Pratt. *'Liz' (Liz Filios) announced her departure from the show on June 5th, 2012. In her final appearance, she informed the viewers that she was leaving the Sunshine Barn so that she can travel around the world. She was replaced by Carly Ciarrocchi on June 18. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PBS_Kids_Sprout&action=edit&section=7 edit SuperSproutlet Show SuperSproutlet Show is aired from 2:00 PM to 4:00 PM http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PBS_Kids_Sprout&action=edit&section=8 edit Sprout Sharing Show Sprout Sharing Show is aired from 4:00 PM to 6:00 PM http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PBS_Kids_Sprout&action=edit&section=9 edit Current hosts *'Patty' *'Ricky' *'Curtis E. Owl' http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PBS_Kids_Sprout&action=edit&section=10 edit Good Night Show The Good Night Show is aired from 6:00 PM to 3:00 AM. Each 3 hours has a loop for each "episode." http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PBS_Kids_Sprout&action=edit&section=11 edit Current hosts *'Nina' (Michele Lepe) is the current host of Good Night Show. She also makes occasional appearances on The Sunny Side Up Show . *'Star', a star-shaped puppet, puppeteered and voiced by actress Stacia Newcomb, is the co-host of Good Night Show. Star serves as the child character of the show, asking questions about the evening's theme, or encouraging viewers to follow him as he performs nighttime routines such as brushing his teeth or reading a bedtime story. *'Lucy' is a firefly puppet used to introduce shows on Good Night Show. She is also featured in games, such as "Lucy Light the Way"; in this game, viewers are shown parts of a picture (as though they were illuminated by a firefly's light) and viewers then guess what the picture represents. She has never spoken. Her puppet was updated in mid-2009. *'Hush' is a real-life goldfish who was used to introduce episodes on Good Night Show. He currently still appears at the end of every show, as Nina closes the show by "saying good night to Hush" and reciting a poem in which viewers are encouraged to "make a wish". Fish of Hush's kind are purchased by the dozen because they die so often. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PBS_Kids_Sprout&action=edit&section=12 edit Previous hosts *'Melanie' was the original host of Good Night Show when it premiered in 2005. She was portrayed by Melanie Martinez. She was fired from the show in 2006, reportedly due to concerns over inappropriate content in a satirical film she had appeared in while in college. [1] *'Leo', played by Noel MacNeal, was the interim host of The Good Night Show after Melanie's dismissal. He filled in as guest host of Good Night Show until Nina became the new host of Good Night Show in late 2006. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PBS_Kids_Sprout&action=edit&section=13 edit Timelime of Barney & Friends on Sprout 2005: Season 5-7 episodes aired on the channel. September 27, 2007: Season 1-3 episodes added. April 2, 2008: Season 9 episodes added March 21, 2011: Season 10 episodes added October 2011: Season 12 episodes added http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PBS_Kids_Sprout&action=edit&section=14 edit References #'^' PBS Firing of Host of ‘ Good Night Show’ Draws Protests - New York Times http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=PBS_Kids_Sprout&action=edit&section=15 edit External links *Official website *Comcast, PBS Plan New Service (Frank Ahrens, Washington Post, April 5, 2005) *Saluting Sprout's Launch: PBS Sprouts a Kids Triumph (Debra Kaufman, TelevisionWeek, December 5, 2005) *Kids Sprout Takes Root as Leader in Genre (Allison J. Waldman, "TelevisionWeek", Nov 27, 2006) Category:Movie Companies